


The Dark Age

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Horcrux Manipulation, Illnesses, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Second War with Voldemort, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Harrymort Prompt Friday 11 January:</strong> The dark side won the second wizarding war and for the last few years the world has lapsed into what they call the dark age. Voldemort is the leader with his lover Harry (Potter) Riddle as his second hand. This would be about how they rule, their romance and how it affects them.<br/>It would be awesome (but not required) if Harry and Voldemort had a son together and then you would add how that affects decisions and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt by** DarkSnakeLordess
> 
>  **Spoilers:** If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing:** HP/LV, HG/TN, RL/NT
> 
>  **Warnings:** death, slash, war, bashing, torture
> 
>  **Nr words:** 3,469
> 
>  **Beta:**  DarkSnakeLordess
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–

* * *

_Harrymort Prompt Friday 11 January I – The dark side won the second wizarding war and for the last few years the world has lapsed into what they call the dark age. Voldemort is the leader with his lover Harry (Potter) Riddle as his second hand. This would be about how they rule, their romance and how it affects them._

_It would be awesome (but not required) if Harry and Voldemort had a son together and then you would add how that affects decisions and such._

* * *

Harry James Potter was not a stupid person, actually he was very smart and cunning, so when he heard the prophecy he knew there was more to it than the headmaster wanted him to think. First thing Harry did when he had arrived at the Dursleys was send a letter to the Dark Lord asking for some truce and sending a copy of his memory of the prophecy. Voldemort had agreed on the truce with the condition that the two would write letters weekly. During his six year as Dumbledore showed him memories about Tom Riddle, Harry asked Voldemort about them and at the same time Voldemort explained why they happened, with that Harry started to fall for his parents’ killer. And in the end, when Snape killed Dumbledore, Harry knew that things would change.

And change they did.

When the order members proposed to take him from the Dursleys he refused, saying that he was done fighting. Moody had not taken that well and had sent various howlers at Harry, to change his ‘mind’. In the end, aunt Petunia had burned the howlers in the fire before they could even start screaming. Harry still remembered the woman groaning that if the boy refused to fight then that was his right. When the order members had appeared on the day before his birthday to move him, aunt Petunia had screamed that they were not welcome into their perfect little house and if their kind obliged teenagers to fight in adult wars then they were forcing and entering her house. It had been fun to see the house’s blood wards picking each one of the order members and force them away at his aunt last line. And every time the order members tried to approach the wards they were sent further away from before.

“Thank you, Aunt Petunia.”

Aunt Petunia had looked at him for daring to talk and then nodded, going to the kitchen.

“Your kind needs a reform.” Harry heard her groan as she left.

Harry had spent the rest of the night at the window, looking outside at the order members that stayed waiting for midnight. Harry dreaded the time he would make 17, as they would be able to enter without permission. Came midnight and the wards disappeared, for new ones to rise in its place. Harry frowned in confusion, why would he have new wards? And then he saw goblins entering the wards without any problem and approaching the front door. Harry opened the door and looked to the goblins with a questioning look, as the order members restarted their attempt to enter. The goblins entered and went to the dining room, Harry following them.

“Lord Potter, we were requested to deliver this to you on this day. As well as ward the place where you live against anyone you haven’t welcomed in.”

Harry sat by the table and picked the parchment the two goblins offered him. Harry’s eyes widened as he read a marriage proposal by one Tom Marvolo Riddle to one Harry James Potter. Harry looked up and the goblins handed him a blood quill. Harry couldn’t help the smile and picked the quill before signing his name. That same day, Voldemort had killed the minister, taken over the Ministry and married Harry, making Harry a Riddle.

Every member of the order of the phoenix blamed Harry for what happened and Voldemort, seeing how much that affected Harry, gave them two choices: accept the changes or leave England. Harry didn’t want to think what would happen if they stayed and didn’t accept the changes. Harry had expected for everyone to leave, but the most of the people stayed, maybe because the Chosen One was the husband of the minister, maybe because they didn’t want to move, but they stayed.

It wasn’t a perfect world, but it was better than it had been before. After various arguments between Harry and Voldemort, Muggles weren’t attacked anymore. Muggleborns were taken from their families at birth and in their place was placer orphans, making the muggles believe that those were their babies and so all ties with the muggle world was cut. Muggle studies became mandatory since first year to seventh year, this time taught by a muggle raised, so the wizards would learn what was out there and be able to pass by a muggle if so needed. It had taken Harry a lot of skill to persuade his husband to accept that law. At Hogwarts they were now taught both Light and Dark as both completed each other.

Because it was a Dark Lord who commanded the Magical UK people started to call it the Dark Age, but light and dark alike were seen in equilibrium. Harry and Voldemort. Light and Dark. Love and Hate. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ron had been one of the ones to leave the country. Hermione had been devastated and Harry had taken her into Potter Manor. Voldemort had sneered at seeing her there when he arrived from work, but after a cold look from Harry had kept quiet and the next day had merely taken her to the Ministry with him and given her a job as his secretary. Harry had thought that the man was toying with him, but in the end Hermione had the most prestigious job in whole England, as no one else besides Harry was that close and that influential to the Dark Lord.

When Theodore Nott started to visit often Harry started to suspect something was off, but it was that when Hermione started to act like a dog in heat every time he showed up that Harry joined two and two together and couldn’t help but laugh. Persuading Lord Nott to accept Hermione as his future daughter-in-law hadn’t been easy and, in the end, Harry suspected that his husband had been the one to persuade the man to accept it. Because as much as Voldemort refused to admit it and as much as he and Harry fought and as much as Harry argued that he could take care of himself, Voldemort was there at the end to look after Harry, it was the man’s way of showing what he felt and Harry could never get to angry with him for that.

When Theodore and Hermione married, Hermione moved in with the Notts, making Harry’s possessive lover very happy… at least if you could count by the rounds of sex they had since she left… Harry was sure he could never look at Hermione’s bedroom the same way… or the kitchen table for that matter!

About a month later Hermione was pregnant and Harry had become very happy for her, while in closed doors he couldn’t help but feel jealous and broken hearted. You see, Harry was gay and by so would never bear a child of his own. And, although adoption was accepted because of the numerous numbers of muggleborns, Harry couldn’t imagine how the Dark Lord would take an idea of a baby.

**–HPFN–**

“Harry?” Harry looked up to Hermione with a smile. “Theo and I’ve been thinking and…”

The woman bit her bottom lip as she holder her newborn child in her arms. Harry had come to visit her at the hospital as Hermione had just given birth last night.

“What is it Hermione?” Harry asked amused at his best friend’s antics.

“Would you please be the godfather?” she asked in one stride, making it barely understandable.

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked down at the baby and then to Hermione.

“I would be honoured.”

Hermione smiled.

“Good. Now pick up your goddaughter, Lord Riddle.”

With a huge smile Harry picked up his goddaughter. She had barely to almost no hair, didn’t open her eyes yet and an almost blue colour to her skin but Harry couldn’t help but think that she was the most gorgeous girl he had even seen.

**–HPFN–**

But of course not everything was perfect. In the end there were rebels attacking, trying to get the old ways back. Harry hadn’t fought, but helped his husband prepare the defences from the rebels’ attacks and preparing attacks to possible hideouts where the rebels could be. One of the first attacks from the rebels had been Nott Manor, where they had killed Lord Nott. Voldemort had not taken that well and made the rebels’ attacks his top priority, Harry supposed that it was because Lord Nott was one of the last of the men from his own time, one of his first Death Eaters and, as much as the man refused to admit it, he cared for them. Luckily at the time Hermione, Theodore and little Rose were at the hospital on a check-up for little Rose. After that the three had moved into Malfoy Manor.

Harry knew that most of the rebels were order members, although not all of them and that was why he still hadn’t said their names. Some of the members, like Lupin and Tonks had understood that the changes were for the better, Lupin even could get his own job now without any discrimination, and had accepted it. Lupin and Tonks had apparently married not long after Harry’s own marriage and had gotten pregnant, they were even about to have their third child. Teddy Remus Lupin was an eight years old boy who was a metamorphmagus like his mother and was Harry’s first godchild, which meant weekly visits between the two families, which Voldemort dreaded because it meant that the man would have to act nicely. James Sirius Lupin was a two years old boy, with brown hair and eyes who was Fred Weasley godson. Tonks had admitted to Harry that they were thinking of naming their next child Albus if it was a boy or Lily if it was a girl and that George had already accepted to become the godfather.

“Harry Riddle!” Harry looked from the table and the maps he was looking to with the head Auror for the rookie who had just entered the room, running.

“What is it?”

“Malfoy Manor was attacked, sir.”

Harry’s eyes widened and, in no time, apparated from the Auror office directly to Malfoy Manor, the great part of being the Minister’s husband is that he could do that. First thing he found was Draco Malfoy holding the injured but not dead body of his mother, their wands at their side broken, Harry approached and created a portkey giving it to them so they would be taken to St. Mungos where Draco’s wife had just birthed their child. Next Harry found Lucius Malfoy’s dead body, Harry sighed and passed though, Voldemort wouldn’t take that well… And then he found Ron. Ron was coming down the hallway with little Rose in her arms.

“Ron!” Ron stopped and looked at Harry. Harry offered his arms. “Give Rose to me, I’m the godfather.”

It hurt to say that because in that moment Harry feared that Hermione was most likely dead and that he was most likely saying what Sirius had told Hagrid all those years ago. It didn’t even pass though Harry’s mind that Ron was innocent. There couldn’t be a coincidence for Hermione’s house to be attacked twice.

“Look at her, Harry. She’s just like her mother…”

Harry approached calmly.

“I know. Rose is a fine girl.

“I’m sure she’ll become a Gryffindor… and a very intelligent witch as her mother.”

Harry tried to pick Rose, but Ron immediately stepped back out of reach and Harry stopped. It wouldn’t do to make Ron hurt little Ron, even if on accident. Harry felt his lover presence and knew that the man wasn’t happy, if with Ron or with him he didn’t knew.

Harry walked around Ron, starting to climb the steps Ron had descended. Ron followed but more to make sure Harry wouldn’t jump on him suddenly.

“I can’t let you take her from me, mate. You already took Hermione, I won’t let you take Rose as well.”

Harry hummed. Seeing Theodore’s body in the hallway Harry couldn’t help but have a sense on déjà vu. Entering Hermione’s room he saw her on the floor. She was alive, but barely.

“What do you mean take her from you?” Harry asked as he leaned down to check Hermione’s pulse.

“She could have came with me but she decided to stay… for you! And now she’s married to a Slytherin and…” Rose started to cry, Harry looked up, tensing, and saw his lover hidden by the door as Ron tried to calm down the baby. “Hush little one, Dad is here…”

Harry looked to his husband who hissed so low that only a Parselmouth would be able to hear.

–Take the girl from him, before I change my mind.–

Harry stood and approached Ron.

“You’re right, Ron. Slytherins forced me to stay and then Hermione…” Ron smiled nodding, still unable to calm the girl down. “What if I help you calm Rose down and we runaway together? Like the old times?” Harry felt his throat tightening as Ron’s believing and trusting look and, as soon as the man gave Harry the baby and Harry stepped back one step, Voldemort killed him.

Harry looked at his old friend’s dead body and then approached Hermione, using a portkey to send her to St. Mungos. Voldemort approached and hugged Harry from behind.

“It’s not your fault.” The man said, as Rose leaned her head on Harry’s chest falling asleep.

“I know…” Harry mumbled, avoiding to acknowledge his best friend death who went mad with jealously.

As they started to leave, Harry saw Voldemort lower and grab something from Ron’s neck and save it in his pocket, then Voldemort side-apparated the two to St. Mungos. Harry heard Voldemort say something about calling Lupin before the man disappeared, leaving Harry in the waiting room. As much as Harry wanted the man to stay Harry knew that because of the attack his lover and husband had to hunt down the rebels before their tracks disappeared.

Not long later Tonks and Lupin appeared running, both hugging Harry before sitting by each side of him.

“How’s Hermione?”

“I don’t know, she was alive but wasn’t awake and the healers haven’t said a thing yet… Teddy and James?”

“At my mum’s house.” Tonks said before picking Rose. “What about Nott?”

Harry shook his head and Lupin pulled an arm over Harry, hugging him to his chest.

“Does your husband know that she is your goddaughter?”

“With the rebels I haven’t had a moment to come and tell him… besides I never thought that maybe Hermione would…”

As Harry’s voice missed, Lupin pulled him to his chest and lap.

“Whatever happens we’re here for you.” the man said into Harry’s head, who nodded numbly.

“Besides, if you’ll even need babysitting my mother is just a firecall away… trust me. I know.” Harry smiled weakly to the woman. “Even if just for an alone moment with your lover.”

**–HPFN–**

Voldemort looked coldly to the rebels, as Bellatrix had just called him after finding them. A part of the Weasley clan was there, what wasn’t surprising. Voldemort looked at the Weasley matriarch and then to the kids. Percy, his name was, was one that Voldemort hadn’t expected to be a rebel, although the lack of the two older brothers and the twins (Gred and Forge?) hadn’t surprised him so much. The older brother had been attacked by a human werewolf and although he didn’t turn into a full werewolf he was still considered a werewolf and in the old government he would still be criticized, his wife was a quarter veela, making various people, even Mrs. Weasley herself, think she used her powers on her husband. The second brother was mad for dragons and when Voldemort had allowed dragons in England, him and Rubeus had been headfirst into taking care of the dragons. Although Rubeus didn’t like him, he trusted Harry and so it was no surprise that the half giant wasn’t here as well. The twins… Voldemort made a face, Harry was their sponsor and there had been a huge fight until he had allowed their shop to reopen and had even sent Rabastan Lestrange to help them with their creations as long as they wouldn’t use them on his person. Until now there hadn’t been any major incidents…

Voldemort looked to the younger Weasley, the girl, now woman, had dared to kiss his Harry, before he did, during the time he and Harry used to write weekly letters.

“Take them all to the Ministry, Bella…” The woman nodded eagerly. “All minus this one.” Voldemort added, pointing at the younger Weasley, who looked with despise at him.

The older Weasleys started to fight, trying to stop him from touching their ‘baby girl’. Voldemort sneered at them.

“Your son, Ronald, just died while killing the woman he loves. Whatever you taught your children needs a reform.”

The matriarch figure stopped fighting at once when she heard the word died, tears running down her face. Voldemort scowled and looked to the younger Weasley again. They didn’t need to know that it was his horcrux that had compelled the man to do it. Neither did Harry for that matter…

When he was left alone with Ginevra Voldemort smirked. Harry didn’t need to know… only that she died… besides a few dark curses wouldn’t hurt… much…

At the first hit she screamed and Voldemort’s smirk widen. This would be so much fun!

**–HPFN–**

When the healers finally approached them, they had said that Hermione was in a magical coma, where she would never wake up, and even if she did her body would be paralyzed and in need of medical attention 24 hours a day. Harry had started crying, not knowing what was worse; death or eternal sleep. Crying for Hermione’s half-death, Ron’s death, Rose’s becoming orphan… it was too much.

Voldemort had showed up then. The man had hugged Harry not saying anything, just being there.

“Lord Riddle?” Harry looked to the person who dared to speak. It was one of the new social workers. The man bowed his head in fear when Voldemort hissed at him. “I’m sorry sir… but Lady Nott made it so if something happened to her…”

“I know.” Harry mumbled.

“I need to know if you’re taking the child then…”

Voldemort’s eyes widened and he looked at Harry who blushed.

“Would you give me a moment to discuss that with my husband?”

The man hastened to step away, giving them some kind of privacy.

“Harry…” Voldemort started, but Harry put a finger on the man lip-less mouth.

“Just listen please. Hermione made me Rose’s godfather… I want a child Voldemort. Rose is maybe my best chance of having a child.”

Voldemort traded his red eyes to the corner where Rose was sleeping on a pregnant Tonks’ lap.

“I’m no father, Harry.”

“I know… me neither. But I want a family… our family.”

Voldemort sneered and Harry knew he had won. The man looked to the poor social worker, who immediately approached.

“We’ll take her.”

The man nodded and took a few parchments for Harry to sign. Voldemort looked at the girls full name and then to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t know!”

Voldemort rolled his eyes and Harry signed the papers to adopt Rose Harriet Nott, now Riddle.

**–HPFN–**

Harry looked at Rose as she climbed onto the train to Hogwarts for the first time with James Lupin, Albus Lupin and Scorpious Malfoy with her. It had been difficult but he and his lover had made it and here she goes for her first day of school. Hermione had woken six years later, but couldn’t move her body, although she could stay sitting and move her arms and head. She still couldn’t leave the hospital and because of that Voldemort had moved her office from the Ministry to her hospital bedroom so she could continue being his secretary… apparently everyone else who tried to have her job had gotten themselves dead… and no one knew why…

Harry visited her every weekend with Rose, but Voldemort was the one who visited her daily for working reasons.

“She’ll be fine!” A cold voice hissed as a hand appeared on his shoulder.

Harry smiled at his lover and then to their daughter, wondering what would’ve happen if his lover had won the first time, probably he wouldn’t had live on a cupboard… life would’ve been easier and better. Harry looked back to his lover, but he wouldn’t have married his lover then and that single thing justified everything else he had to pass though.

The man raised a hairless eyebrow and Harry just smiled, shaking his head. Voldemort rolled his eyes and picked Harry’s face, pulling it up, and kissed him.

The End!


End file.
